


A little journey to the unknown

by Veraki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butts, Camping, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Forests, Frenemies, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy Ending, Hard Past, I'm a drama queen, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Original Character(s), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Sharing A Tent, Slow Burn, Swearing, but not my OCs just some kids and two females, it's not a tag what?, life stories, nudeness but just a little, past heartbreaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veraki/pseuds/Veraki
Summary: Keith is sitting in his apartment wondering how to spend his holidays without any money. Suddenly he receives a surprising text from a loud and annoying boy that changes his plans. Will these holidays end with something more than a new bracelet?OrKlance camping with kids fanfic no-one asked for :')





	1. Few notes

Before anything, this is the coverh

It's like a year old so it's a redraw material but it will stay for now :')

ttps://veraki01.tumblr.com/post/159690015290/woohoo-cover-for-my-fanfiction-a-little-journey

Hello there ^^ It's nice to see someone reading my stuff :3  
Few things I want to say:

\- It's my first time writing a fanfiction. I don't know why does it matter but it's a fact XD

\- English is not my first language so they may be some mistakes. I deeply apologize for them and if you want to correct me please do ^^

\- I don't live in USA where the story is told. I also don't know how kids in different ages act :I So if there are some things that aren't real sorry, I guess it's my fantasy as a writer ^^;

\- There is swearing and nudeness in the story but no sex, sorry folks.

\- Don't freak out if I change some stuff ;) Of course they won't be really important but something like how many days the camp lasts ^^; The story is just a sketch and I don't know what will happen, it'a a journey to the unknown ;D

\- Story was inspired by song "Meet Me In The Woods" by Lord Huron and that's where title comes from ^^ I think it represents what happened in the story from Keith's perspective pretty well but that's just me ;) Second song, which inspired more fun part of this fanfiction, is "Youngblood" by 3OH!3 ^^

\- I may add stuff in this notes when the story continues ;)

That's it for now I guess ^^ Hope you enjoy, comments help me a lot ^^


	2. Prolog

Keith slowly sank into the softness of his bed. The sun coming in through a window was lighting up every part of a small room. The hottest part of the day has already ended and now the evening light was delicate and yellowish. In few hours the sun will set finishing another Friday of holidays. They began about a week ago and they were the same for Keith like every other. Learning, painting, going to work, watching some Netflix, sleeping and repeat. The loud sigh echoed trough the apartment. Boy was used to things being like this but... he wished he could go somewhere with his friends. 

Hunk was with his family and later he would teach kids how to cook. Pidge was spending first few weeks at science camp and then they go somewhere with their brother. And I mean Pidge is Pidge, they will spend half of holidays doing stuff on computer or with robots. Shiro was going with his girlfriend Allura to... Rome this year? Yeah, they always fly to some interesting places and visit Allura's uncle in Hawaii. Shiro was actually the only one that knew Keith was an orphan and had some hard times with getting money. Korean boy was working and learning hard for a better future but right now he couldn't afford a lot of pleasures. Others probably thought Keith was being emo and antisocial when sitting the whole summer in his room and it was fine that way. But because Shiro knew, he tried to help. Every year he invited his friend to go with him and his girlfriend, he always said he would pay. And as much as Keith would love to go he didn't want people to just buy stuff for him. He also would feel like a third wheel. That's why he always refused and that's why right now he was lying on his bed at this beautiful evening.

Well there was also Lance but he didn't even consider him an option. They would probably kill each other in five minutes. Besides Lance also was busy. He had a big, and I mean a BIG family. A lot of siblings to take care of and play with. They will possibly visit Cuba - their home. Lucky he to have a place to visit and a family to be with him.

Keith closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the silence. He should stop whining and do something productive or at least rest a little bit. Yeah, maybe drawing some sunsets while listening to peaceful music. He can have fun alone. It will be great. 

*buzz*

Keith's eyes shot open. A text, well that's interesting. He reached and looked at the screen.

**LANCE**  
Hey there Keith, buddy, how are you my man ;)

Yup, that's what he needs, Lance in his life. With a sight he responded.

**KEITH**  
What do you want Lance, I'm kind of busy.

Yup, really busy.

**LANCE**  
Oh, wow, sorry princess. Aren't you nice for your friend who cares enough to talk with you, mullet :<

Typical Lance. But... he's not wrong, he didn't say anything bad... yet.

**KEITH**  
... Sorry, I guess. So why are you texting me?

**LANCE**  
I'm glad you asked ;D Well I have a question for you pretty boy ;) Would you like to go camping with me and a little group? ^^

Keith was staring at his screen in disbelief. If it was someone else he would be really happy (as long as he wasn't thinking about money) but Lance? It's not that he didn't like him but he just had this something, be it the cocky attitude or flirting with everything that moves, that drove Keith crazy. And Lance wasn't the kind of person to let it slide. Oh no, he would tease him more and argue with him and because Keith was hot headed he would do the same thing. And you may think Keith should know better than this. Well Keith knows that, but Angry Keith doesn't. And they were stuck in infinite circle not of hate but of arguing because they were too proud to let the other one win. When you think about it, it always has been like this. The first time they met, Lance was able to piss him off. What was his deal anyway? So spending time together was fine with Keith but he never thought it was ok with Lance.

**KEITH**  
Are you like... serious right now?

**LANCE**  
Duh -.- That's not my kind of joke, is it, stupid :P

**KEITH**  
I didn't, well, expect that but... Em, how much does it cost?

**LANCE**  
Hmm... Are you a kid in age group 6-12?

**KEITH**  
... Don't tell me how much you pay but how much I  will pay.

**LANCE**     
Oh very funny mullet -.- But really. If you are up for playing a little with kids and stuff it's free ;D

Free? Did Shiro... No, he wouldn't... but... Lance is being nice and invites him to go with him on a camp... for free. Shiro had to ask him to do that! The anger rose in him. How could he?! He swore nobody will know about Keith's situation! Fine Shiro! He'll play along, he will go on this stupid camp with stupid Lance, he will take care of these stupid kids and have a good time! Yeah, he didn't imagine it like that but it's better than people paying for him.

**KEITH**  
So... I take care of kids and instead of money I get a free trip?

**LANCE**  
Yup, exactly :D We will be sleeping in tents but this is provided. You just have to take clothes, sleeping bag and stuff like that. Organizers will take care of the rest ^^ It will last 2 weeks :D We're going to Wandering Woods :D It's a nice place, meadows, lakes, rivers even waterfall I think :D And a lot of trees heh XD We will have a lot of cool games, it's a lot of fun :D Two girls will be with us, they are both organizer's daughters ^^ So maybe we will come back with girlfriends ;) What do you say buddy? ^^

**KEITH**  
... ok, I'll go.

**LANCE**  
Great! It would be hard to tell now that you're not going XD

**KEITH**    
YOU ALREADY SIGNED ME UP?!

**LANCE**  
Yeah, a long time ago :* I knew you'd come ^^ And now you don't have time to resign :P See you tomorrow :*

WHAT?! Lance... well Shiro... signed him up WITHOUT him knowing, PREDICTING that he will go?! Are they joking?! And tomorrow? He has to cancel his work. Thank God if they won't fire him. He has to pack, buy some stuff... Oh my God, this trip better be amazing or he will never ever again go anywhere on vacation in his life.

**KEITH**  
TOMORROW?!!! WTF LANCE?!!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!!!

**KEITH**  
ANSWER ASSHOLE!!!!

**KIETH**  
...

**KEITH**  
You're so fucked tomorrow when I meet you.

**LANCE**  
Love you too ;*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is rather short because it's just a prolog. The next one will be longer I think ^^ I will also have more to write about, I mean not a lot happened here XD And in next one we'll meet all the kids, we'll have some fun time in bus and preparing for the first night, all with the beautiful bickering of Lance and Keith :')  
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day :)8


	3. But just a little

Keith was standing awkwardly at the edge of the parking for about half an hour now. It was a nice day, sun was shining and a small wind was blowing. It made his hair fly a little in different directions. What a beautiful summer day would it be if not for a scene that was happening in front of him. It was chaos, chaos he's supposed to spend two weeks with.

"It can't be so bad" you may say but oh how wrong you are.

Let's start with the fact that bus was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. And it sure wasn't here. Because of that kids didn't have a place to be in so they were just running all around the place, screaming and doing other things children do. Then we have two young ladies - the main caretakers. They were trying really hard to calm children down but at the same time they had to watch luggage, talk with parents that just came with their children (they were also late, is it so hard to come at the given time?) and call Lance and bus driver since they both weren't there.

And then we have our Keith, who stood at the side and looked around with horror at all the little monsters he would have to deal with. He also felt like he should help the girls but he really had no idea what to do. From the time ho got here nobody talked to him, nobody said hi, nobody even gave a sign they know he's here. And without instructions he was clueless. He COULD talk to children or play with them but he wasn't the best with kids. "But here I am, signed up for being a caretaker" he reminded himself "What an irony".

-You're a pedophile or something?

Keith jumped at the sound of childish voice next to him. He didn't even notice that few meters from him was sitting a boy with blond, mid-length and a little wavy hair. With hair like this his tanned skin covered with freckles was standing out. He was wearing a dirty-green hoodie that mostly hid his dark orange T-shirt. He was sitting on his own backpack and reading a book. He was looking at Keith with bored look of his sky like blue eyes.

-You're uh... talking to me?

Boy raised an eyebrow at him.

-Yeah? You're just standing here, doing nothing and looking at all these kids like a creep.

Keith could feel himself burning up a little. Was it really how it looked?

-No, no, no. I'm uhm... a caretaker here.

Korean boy laughed nervously and an eyebrow of blonde boy was raised even higher.

-If you're a caretaker, why aren't you like, taking care of anyone.

"Damn it, kids are clever", Keith rubbed his arm shamefully. It was kind of an embarrassing situation.

-Because I don't really, like... know what to do.

-Well that's some bullshit.

-Hey! No swearing! How do you even know these words, you're like six.

-Excuse you, I'm ten.

-Oh big fu...freaking difference.

Keith rolled his eyes. He won't be able to spend two weeks with those smart asses. He threw his bag on ground and sat on it just like the boy next to him. Blond was laughing now. Older boy glared at him.

-What are you laughing at, jerk.

-It's funny how you match the stories perfectly. You must be Keith.

Laugh now changed to a large grin and Keith was pretty confused.

-Yeah, how do you...

-Oh, Lance talks a LOT about his friends. And you know "hot headed, swears a lot, socially awkward, stupid mullet from Korea" fits perfectly. And I'm Samuel by the way.

-Oh. Nice to meet you. What else Lance told you about me?

He was ready for some nice insults.

-That you're pretty clever even if you don't look so, that you're edgy and emo, that you fight well, that you have pretty eyes and that you draw really well and you'll teach us at the camp. Will you?

-Will I?

That's amazing how many things he was supposed to do that he didn't even know about.

-Sorry, there's just a lot of surprises lately about Lance butting into my life. Where do you know him from anyway?

-Well, he goes on this camps since he was 6, I think. When he didn't fit in the age group anymore, he became a caretaker. He's really good with kids 'cause he has a lot of younger siblings. So we almost all know him.

Oh. Keith had no idea Lance was doing something like this. And for a really long time now too. When you think about it they knew each other long but... weren't interested in each others lives. Maybe in these two weeks something will change...

The talk and Keith's thoughts were interrupted by a bus rolling into the parking. Finally. Girls were clearly thanking the heavens right now. They started counting children and collecting them in one group. Samuel also got up and stood with the rest of children. At the same time the loud scream was heard.

-Hello there pretty boy, you came!

Lance said while grinning and pulling Keith into hug. Korean boy backed off.

-I told you I would go. You're late half an hour.

-Well yeah, obviously. The bus was late.

-How did you know it would be late.

-It always is. Every. Freaking. Year. 

He was laughing and started to go in the children's direction. And to the unhappiness of caretakers kids also went to him.

-Hey Sophie you've grown up a lot! And Samuel I see you're still smaller than your sister! Jason nice hair! And you must be Miranda, Cora's friend!

It was just like Samuel said. It seemed like all children knew Lance and vice versa. It wasn't unusual to see Lance happy and joyful but it was different. Everyday he was just flirting with everyone and saying stupid jokes. However here he had happiness in his eyes, like he was waiting to see them. Like he was just in his place. 

Keith took his bag and came closer to sisters since they were free now.

-Hey there, I'm Lance's friend.

-Keith, right? It's nice to see you finally.

He was greeted by the girl with long red hair that were on her back entwine with little braids. One was also made on the right, front side of her face. She was wearing a vibrant yellow dress and her ears were emblazoned with strawberry earrings. Her eyes were green-grey.

-I'm Morgan and this is my sister Lucy. 

-Heyo.

She pointed at the girl next to her. She had same eyes but Lucy's were accented with thick, pointy eyeliner. Otherwise they looked different. Lucy had short, asymmetrical, black hair. Two crossed boby pins prevented her bangs from falling into her eyes. They were in two different shades of dark pink. One matched her shirt.  She was also wearing black trousers with suspenders. One of her ears was pierced with silver ring.

-So you're the famous emo mullet.

Lacy even if her look was a little intimidating was smiling and her voice was lovely.

-It's actually disturbing how everyone knows me.

Keith laughed awkwardly. God, why did Lance told everybody about him.

-That's just Lance don't worry. Can you please help us with luggage? Just put the stuff in the trunk.

-Sure.

Finally he could help somehow. He came closer to the bags and started stuffing them into the bus. There were all in different shapes and colors, not so heavy since they were kids'. In the meantime sisters were shouting at bus driver and Lance. They both didn't seem to give two shits about it. Cuban boy came closer to him after "calming" girls with some stupid pick-up lines. He was going with one suitcase and two backpacks, one smaller and one bigger. 

-Whose are these?

Keith thought he packed everything.

-Mine.

-And the other one?

-Mine.

Keith was just looking at Lance dead silent and the other boy had this annoying shit-eating grin. 

-What? What do you even have in here?!

-Yooouuu knoooow. Normal stuff? Clothes and cosmetics.

-Three fuck...

-No swearing in front of kids.

Lance shook his finger right in front of Keith's face. He absolutely will kill him.

-Three FREAKING bags.

-Well I have to look great even in forest. You never know who you'll meet. And I mean...

Boy pointed at sister and wiggled his eyebrows. Keith rolled his eyes.

-The good looking thing - that's so gay.

-That's so stereotypical.

Lance threw his bags in the bus and went inside while sticking his tongue at Keith. And Korean boy couldn't help but smile. But just a little.

***

Bus was rolling slowly trough the fields. It was a beautiful afternoon. Keith was looking out the window and trying to appreciate this view while ignoring the mess around him. Yes, again. Does it ever stop when kids are around?

He had an honor of sitting next to Lance. And Lance wasn't as noisy as normal. He was even worse. With children to play he was shouting, singing and dancing. Lucy and Morgan were watching over them so they don't fall and hurt themselves. And the bus driver seemed to be done. He looked like he was ready to kick them all out any minute. Just few more kilometers, they were almost there.

-Keith come on! Sing a little or dance! It's Shakira, how can you just sit there grumpy.

Lance was shamelessly swaying his hips to the rhythm. 

-I can because I don't want to break my spine when the bus stops. 

-Pfff, you won't fall. I didn't, so...

That was the moment when the bus did the sudden turn to the right into the forest road. Keith grabbed his seat and prayed for his life. The driver had it really bad. And dancing few seconds ago Lance was now laying on his lap.

-Told you...

-You did it on purpose!

... What?

-How could I do it on purpose?! I'm not driving!

-I don't know, you did!

Keith knew Lance was just trying to pick a fight, but it was so stupid!

They were arguing for few minutes and it was full of names and bringing up some old stuff. In this time everyone were silent. For the first time since the trip started. After they calmed down a little looking at each other with hate, Lucy was first to speak.

-I thought you were... friends.

Keith just glared at her and Lance was actually surprised.

-Of course we are.

-But... You just argued about the stupidest thing in the world.

Lance laughed.

-Well, duh. We're like frenemies. Enemies but friends. Like rivals, neck to neck but at the end of the day we love each other.

-Speak for yourself. I at the end of the day am ready to kill you.

-Haha, he's just joking. Stupid mullet.

Lance patted Keith on his head and Keith swore his eye twitched. The silence was cut by drivers monotone voice.

-We're here.

-Woohoo!!!

Lance was the first one to jump up and run out of the bus. Soon children joined him. Keith leaned against his seat and sighed. He looked out the window again. He was greeted by the view of a beautiful forest. Old, big trees were towering over people outside. He could slowly smell the scent of bark, conifer needles and resin. 

It was nice. He had to relax and just let Lance be himself. He can't take him so seriously every time. He actually liked Lance with his stupid jokes and maybe even pick-up lines. But just a little. Take it easy, laugh it off. It's your holidays.

He got up, ready to meet the group again and help with luggage. He was ready for this journey to the unknown.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I wrote another chapter :D Like I said it's a little bit longer but not much. I was thinking about writing it even longer but thought that I will write them shorter but more frequently ^^  
> Hope you enjoy :)8


	4. These caring smiles

Keith was the last one to leave the bus. He left even after the bus driver. The man has already opened the trunk and Lance was getting bags out. Sisters were keeping kids in one group and telling them some rules. There were twelve kids. He met... well one, just Samuel. He hoped they would do an introduction. How will he remember all those names? He didn't have a lot of friends so he wasn't used to this. Names of stars? Yes. Names of planets? Absolutely. Names of actual people? No, thank you. He'll worry about it later.

Keith came closer to Lance and the trunk. Some backpacks were already out. Lance smiled at him.

-Four out for me. 

Keith raised his eyebrow. Will he really be doing this now?

-It's not a competition Lance. Just be careful not to damage anything.

-Oh, scared you will lose?

Don't Keith, don't. You know better than this. You told yourself to take a deep breath, laugh it off... Yeah, exactly!

Keith smiled sweetly.

 -Well ok, if you really want to.

And with that he started to slowly take bags out. Lance was staring at him with wide eyes and mouth a little opened.

-Dude, you're scaring me right now 

Boy backed off with the (clearly fake) face of horror.

-Are you sick or something? Do you want to go back home? Should I check if you have a fever? I hope it's not contagious! 

Lance gasped 

-WHAT! If. You have sense of humor and are nice like me? And I will get emo and moody like you?! That would be SO horrible!

He dramatically put his arm on his forehead.

-My family will not want to have such an asshole in house.

Keith snorted and rolled his eyes. He was just pulling the eighth bag out.

-You're so stupid Lance.

 The said boy still in dramatic pose and smiling opened one eye to look at the other one. 

-You still love me though. 

-Yeah, I still like you.

And for just a moment he thought he saw disappointment in Lance's eyes. 

No, no. It's just his stupid gay mind. Stop it, you dirty. You don't have a boyfriend to think about for few months and you start to get stupid ideas.

-Aaaaand... I won.

Keith once again smiled cutely. Lance on the other hand was absolutely confused. It took him a moment to look at the bags, at now not so cute looking Keith's smile and shout.

-Hey, that's cheating! 

-Nope. You said we do a competition and I agreed. It's not my fault you were fooling around.

Keith put his own backpack on and walked proudly in group's direction. Lance still shocked and pissed said something really clever of course. 

-You're a mean one Mister Grinch!

***

-Keeeeeeith! Wait for meee! 

Korean boy was going with the group and actually watching over kids so they didn't separate. Few meters behind them slowly was walking Lance with his three big bags. For few minutes now he was calling Keith. 

The boy finally gave up and with the roll of eyes he stopped and waited for the other one.

-Keith, my buddy, my friend, my ray of sunshine. Take one bag for me please. 

Lance was breathing really hard and he was leaning against Keith to support himself. 

-Why did you take all this crap if you can't carry it? 

-They are all important things! 

-Sure. 

-Just one bag. Pleeease. Pwetty please. 

Lance made puppies eyes. And wow, they were good. Those ocean blue eyes were actually really gorgeous. No Keith, don't give in.

So he shook his head. 

-But you're so strooong. Look at these muscles, how much do you even work out?

Lance grabbed his arm and patted it a little. 

It's true that Keith goes to gym few times a week but he wasn't beefy. Well he looked better than Lance of course. But Cuban boy had something else. He was naturally very slim and could eat as much as he wanted and because of that Keith was jealous.

Korean boy snapped his arm out of Lance's grip.

-Fine! But you owe me.

Lance gladly gave one of his bags to Keith. With a grin and wink he responded.

-I sure do.

Suddenly they heard a girly voice next to them. It belonged to a girl taller than others. She had hair similar to Samuel but her were longer and made in a high ponytail. Her brown leather jacket stood out from aquamarine t-shirt. 

-So are you two...

The rest of her sentence was muffled by Lance's hand. He was covering her mouth and holding her in a hug-like grip with the other hand.

-Yup, we two are friends Sophie. Don't you have a brother to look after?

She shook his head while laughing since she still couldn't talk.

-Will you shut up if I let you go?

The response was exactly the same. 

-You asked for this yourself.

Lance quickly turned her around and took her on his arm. Then he started spinning. 

Both dorks were laughing really hard. Sophie was yelling things like "Put me down you butt", "You'll regret it" and "I'll tell him" whatever that supposed to mean.  

Keith, again, have never seen Lance like this. Playing with kids, being a totally adorable dork. He liked this Lance way more than the one that picks up fights with him and flirts with everything. This real Lance was pretty cool. 

He smiled at the view in front of him. Lance was so... sweet with kids. Well he did have a lot of siblings. How many though? Wow he really didn't know Lance even after four years. 

Sophie was finally put on the ground. Cuban boy was panting while smiling.

-NOW, will you be quiet?

Girl stuck out her tongue at him. 

-He's not stupid, you know.

-You'd be surprised.

They shared an understanding look. And with that Sophie ran to the rest of the group.

-Who was she talking about?

Lance... flushed a little with pink? And stuttered.

-Well... um... you know... her brother heh.

-She and Samuel are siblings?

-Yeah, you didn't know?

-I don't know anyone except them now.

-Wow I knew were socially awkward but not that much.

Aaaand here's normal Lance.

Whatever comeback Keith wanted to say now, it was interrupted by Lucy's voice saying they're there. They stood in front of a nice, little meadow surrounded by big pine trees. 

-Okay guys. We have to set up the camp. Every pair takes one tent and puts it together. We will help you of course. After that we'll pick up some wood, do a campfire and introduce everyone. 

She clapped her hands for everyone to start. 

-Yo, mullet. Find a nice place not too close to the kids so we can go sleep at normal hours and sneak out, I'll take a tent. 

And with that Lance went in the direction of children and sisters. And Keith was left alone with the new information that he would be sleeping with Lance. This is fine.

He went to the other side of the meadow where he thought it was far enough. Soon Lance came back holding a bag with probably tent inside. He started to take things out.

-Have you ever made a tent before?

-Not really.

-Your family never took you camping? You poor thing, that's harsh. What were you doing as w kid?

Keith was just looking at his friend. He didn't know that Keith was an orphan since he haven't told anyone but Shiro. It still... stung though.

-Whatever. Take these.

Lance handed him 2 poles.

-And put them together like this.

Keith was watching carefully and then repeated.

-Great mullet. Now come and help me to lay this fabric down.

They both grabbed it and started to turn it, straighten it and move it from place to place. Keith had no idea what's going on so he just followed Lance's instructions. 

-A little to left. Nope, now to right. Maybe from other side...

-It's fine Lance, just put this down!

Lance looked at Keith a little shocked.

-No need to be so mean asshole. I was just about to say it's perfect.

"God help me" Keith thought.

-Take the poles and slip them in like this.

One pole was ready and Keith slipped in the other one.

-Mhm, very nice. Now we have to bend them to form a tent and then stake it to the ground.

Both boys took one end of the pole. Lance started to bend it a little.

-Ok, hold it tightly now. 

-Just let's get over with...

At that moment the pole Keith was holding straightened and hit him right in his face. He hold his hands up to cover the painful place. His eyes watered a little. Wow it really hurt. And the thing he heard from the other side was a small laughter like Lance AT LEAST tried to hold it in. Korean boy glared at the other one. 

-Oh, that's golden! Don't look at me like this, I told you to hold it.

-You didn't say it will jump like this. 

Keith's voice sounded funny trough his hands.

Lance was laughing a little bit more but then he calmed down and looked at Keith with soft gaze and actually a little worry. That's not something he expected. Lance caring.  

-But really, are you alright? 

-No, it hurts as fuck.

Cuban boy came closer and delicately moved Keith's hands away from his face. For a bit he was looking at him with concern.

-You got a cut on the bridge of your nose. I don't think it's deep but we should disinfect it and put on a bandage.

He smiled warmly. It was a smile Keith has never seen before. It was calming.

-Okay.

Lance took one of his hands while the other one was again covering his face. They were passing kids setting up their tents in pairs. Some were looking at them. Samuel and Sophie took a longer while to scan Keith and then they looked at each other like they were communicating like this. They stopped in front of a slightly bigger tent. Lucy and Morgan came out to see what happened. They quickly looked at both of them and said.

-What did you do Lance?

-I didn't do anything!!! He did it to himself!

They doubtfully looked at the Cuban boy and then at Keith.

-That's well... kind of true.

They sighed and went in to come back with first aid bag.

-Go sit on a stump and Lance, take care of him.

-Sure thing, sweet heart.

Lucy rolled her eyes when Lance winked at her.

He still grabbed Keith by hand pulled in the direction of a big stump at the edge of the forest.

-Sit down mullet.

Keith sat on once a tree. He took his hand from his face and saw there's a little bit of blood there. He wiped it on the stump. Lance took out spirit and a bit of cotton wool. He poured a little of the liquid on it. 

-It might sting a little now.

Lance grabbed Keith face with one hand. It was so soft and delicate. Not that Keith noticed. He carefully started to tap on the wound. Keith's grimaced a bit. Lance didn't stop but he looked him in the eye with care and sweet smile.

-Just a little bit more mullet. 

Then he got up and looked for something in the bag. And he found it. A pink bandage with purple hearts on it. And whole "care ad love" magic was gone.

-No. No Lance, you are NOT putting this on my face.

Cuban boy had an evil grin on his face. 

-You may get an infection if we don't secure it.

-Yeah, well I'm sure there are other colors.

-Don't be picky Keithy. You're in the wild, you have to take what you get.

-Fuck you Lance.

Cuban boy was already sticking bandage on his nose. 

-Such a meanie. I'm just helping you. And pink suits you. 

-Sure.

Keith said with a glare.

-Sure.

Lance said with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally did an actual cover and I think it's pretty nice ^^
> 
> If you haven't seen it at the beginning it's here 
> 
> https://veraki01.tumblr.com/post/159690015290/woohoo-cover-for-my-fanfiction-a-little-journey
> 
> I'm also on a trip on 24-26 so I don't know when the next chapter will be.
> 
> As always, have a nice day :)8


	5. And happy glances

Fire was moving like it was alive. Flames were changing their shapes and flickering. Like hot tongues, sometimes red and sometimes yellow. It wasn't that dark yet, it was actually late afternoon, but girls said it's better to make fire now so it wouldn't bother them later. It also gave light for something they would be making after introductions. A "surprise".

And that's why Keith was sitting on the log right now with his hoodie on, watching campfire and waiting for others to come. After the incident Lance and Keith finally finished making the tent with Keith being VERY careful. Some kids still needed help but Lance told him "You don't think I'll let you hurt yourself even more, do you? Guys will think I beat you up. You just sit here on this log and don't move. Don't touch the fire. And wait for everyone." Keith rolled his eyes at the memory. He felt like he's one of the kids. With this fucking pink bandage on nose, sitting here, useless.

So he decided to do something he haven't done for a long time. He grabbed his notebook to draw a little. His old friend that have been with him through good and bad times. You don't have a lot of time to draw when you have college AND you have to work enough to keep yourself alive. It's hard without parents to help you. Keith touched a cover and smiled. He made it himself a year ago when he graduated from high school. A black background with pastel, colorful stars and planets. "Stars can't shine without darkness" said a quote written in fancy letters. Yeah, it was cheesy and sounded like a teenage girl from tumblr but Keith liked this quote. He's pretty sure everyone likes those deep inside. They're so positive, something he's often lacking in his life.

He opened it on one of clean pages and started slowly sketching. Nothing concrete in mind. First came out a part of a forest later a little campfire. And then a random face. Normal stuff. He was so into this, he didn't realize when a person sat beside him.

-What are you drawing?

Keith jumped in surprise hiding his notebook a little. Next to him was sitting Sophie, smiling a little.

-Oh, it's you. Heh, sorry, you scared me.

He laughed awkwardly and opened his canvas again.

-Sorry, I didn't mean to.

-Nah, it's fine. I'm just scribbling, nothing particular.

Her eyes trailed the dark lines on the paper, taking in smooth strokes of pencil. 

-You draw really well just like Lance said. - She smiled softly - But you're in astronomy department?

-Em, yeah. It's my passion and drawing is just a nice hobby to have. Nothing more really.

She nodded understandingly. Her finger touched the face he was drawing a few minutes ago.

-Who's this?

-Just a random face. It's probably a mash up of faces I saw today.

She stared for longer and then looked at Keith with curious look.

-Doesn't it look familiar for you?

Surprised he looked at her and then back at drawing.

-I mean... I guess these are Lance's eyes. And hair is similar. And his stupid smile... But it's not like I was drawing Lance. I just... You know brain is weird.  
It really did look like Lance. Not perfectly. There definitely were differences, like shape of face. If he did it intentionally it would look more alike, but it still was too much.

-Okay, whatever you say.

Her lips curved upside. The silence fell between the two for few more minutes.

-You know he really likes you?

His eyes shot back up to a girl. She had a serious expression on. So he reacted how he always reacted when something was serious. He avoided eye contact. 

-I... sigh... I know and I mean... I like him too. It's just, his attitude is so annoying sometimes and all of these stupid, unnecessary jokes. And I'm hot-headed myself, so it's not the best compilation. 

-Give him a chance Keith. He wouldn't like me saying this to you, but I trust you'll use this information well. He's really insecure about himself and looks up to you.  
Keith's eye widened.

-To me?

-Yeah. He's more than he acts he is. And more than he thinks he is. Reach out to him please. You may find something you're not expecting. 

Sophie got up and walked away. And Keith stayed alone with notebook in hand, fire flickering in front of him and a mess in his head.

***

-My name is Miranda and I'm 8 years old.

Said a girl with black wavy hair. Her crystal-blue eyes moved to a girl beside her. That one had dark skin with black, curly hair made into two buns. She put her arm around others shoulder.

-And I'm Cora, also 8.

The whole group was sitting around the fireplace, introducing themselves one by one. Keith didn't remember all names, he'll need more time. But it sure won't be a problem. Right? It was Lance's turn now, then it would be his.

-Name's Lance, as most of you know probably - He grinned widely. Keith couldn't help but think about his talk with Sophie. - Age 19. And this year I brought you guys a really cool buddy to spend time with. Ba dam dam dam - Lance drummed with his hands on a log and finally pointing them at the boy next to him - Keith Kogane! The bestest student in astronomy department, greatest artist you will ever seen and my friend for 4 long years.

Keith rolled his eyes but smiled a little.

-I can talk for myself, you know.

-And there he is, grumpy as ever.

Warm expression on Lance's face showed no sign of venom.

-I really like your hair, can I make them into braids? 

The small girl with platinum blond hair and face full of freckles asked with shiny grey eyes. Her name was... Cindy. Score!

-Em... Yeah, sure. 

Keith smiled, he hoped that it was warm. He has no idea how to act with kids.

-Okay but tomorrow Cindy. Now boys will make dinner and we'll help you make bracelets! 

As Lucy finished her sentence all kids happily got up and started taking things they would need for crafts. A lot of colorful strings and beads were all around soon after.

***

Leaving colorful mess and children behind, two boys made their way to make the dinner for the group. Lance was going first leading Keith to the biggest tent. In one part of it were sleeping Morgan and Lucy and in the other all important stuff was kept. Lance went inside while Keith stood outside not really knowing if he's supposed to go in too. He looked back at flickering fire and laughing children. It was a lovely evening, he could hear crickets hiding in grass, owls observing the world from trees and frogs croaking from nearby river. He was far enough that group's noises were quiet and only gently reminded him that he's not alone. A small, cold breeze played with his hair. His eyes closed a little and lips curved in a soft smile. What Keith didn’t know was that a blue-eyed boy who grabbed everything quickly was staring at him in amazement without making any noise. They stayed like this for longer until the said boy finally broke the silence. 

-Umm... Mull... Keith?

Korean boy quickly went back to reality and looked at his friend. Lance had pink cheeks. Was it that warm inside the tent? His big, ocean blue eyes were looking at Keith, moon giving them a silver sparkle, lips slightly parted. He was holding a big bowl full of some ingredients. The moment of just two staring at each other went for a little longer, many thoughts going through both of their heads. Black haired boy gave a small cough.

-Yeah Lance?

-Oh! - Boy jumped a little - Um... Can you take this? I'll grab meat, cutting board and knife. You can go to the table next to tent and wait there.

Keith took the bowl giving a fast "Sure" and went to the said place. He placed the bowl on the table and took things from it out. A bottle of barbecue sauce, few tins of pineapple tidbits, four red bell pepper and four small red onions. Lance came soon after with the rest of things he grabbed from tent. 

-So. You know how to cook mullet?

-Not... really. - Keith said while scratching his neck. Kind of embarrassing, isn't it?

Lance raised a brow.

-You're a college student and you can't cook? What are you eating then?

-I mean... I cook, but that doesn't mean I can. It's either "bad but eatable" or "so bad that I'm eating take-out".

Lance looked at him surprised and then burst with laughter. He was bending over table and holding his stomach while Keith looked at him unamused.

-You. Haha. You are the best student in your major and. Oh my God. - Lance was trying to talk between his laughter and attempts to take a breath. - And you're amazing at so many things but you can't cook.

Keith glared at him.

-Yeah, well I'm not perfect, what a surprise. I can start naming things you're not good at, we'll see how long it'll take.

He was a little ticked off by Lance's behavior. He thought Cuban boy would act differently at the camp, there was even a good start.

-No, no I'm sorry. - Lance calmed down a little. Now only a friendly grin was present on his face. - It's just... The thing I'm better than you is so simple I would never thought about it.

-So you can cook?

-Uh, duuuuh. I'm like the best chef EVER. I was helping my mum in the kitchen since I was a small bean and learned everything there. Didn't you help your parents in cooking?

Lance was genuinely surprised. Keith on the other hand felt a little uncomfortable, like every time someone mentioned his family, home or childhood in general. He set his lips in the straight line and looked to the side.

-No, I didn't.

-Oh. I see you were mean even when you were a kid.

Lance joked not meaning any harm but he was greeted by only silence from other boy. He apparently decided to ignore it.

-Well, worry not my dear friend, because your awesome buddy will teach you everything. Well maybe not everything but something.

Lance smiled at Keith and Korean boy couldn’t help but smile too. With the roll of eyes after few seconds.

-Okay. We start we cutting chicken. All of these have to be cut in nice small but not too small pieces. – Lance said while waving his hand in front of pink pieces of meat. – Take the knife and cut these and I’ll take care of veggies.

He handed Keith the knife hesitating for a second.

-You… Know how to use it right?

Keith aggressively took the thing from his hand.

-Of course I know how to use a knife!

-Just asking, one pink bandage is enough.

Lance delicately booped Keith’s nose, not to hurt him and smiled sweetly. Response he got was a glare and eye roll. He left Korean boy in peace and started cutting the vegetables in nice, rather equal cubes. Keith in meantime was staring at meat. He stole a glance at Lance’s board. He really knows what he’s doing. When Keith was cutting things they didn’t look that pretty. After few minutes he asked with confused voice.

-What’s small but not too small?

Cuban boy raised an eyebrow.

-Really, it’s that hard?

Keith’s face turned a deep shade of red.

-Hey, no judging! Nobody taught me, it’s not that obvious!

-Okay, okay. You just need to… um… let me show you.

Lance stood behind Keith and gently took his hands in his. Korean boy could feel his soft breath on his pale skin. Their height difference wasn’t big but when they were so close it showed, Lance’s head being a little bit higher than Keith’s. Cuban boy’s hands were really soft probably thanks to creams he was using. They slowly moved making clean cuts in meat. Keith’s heart started beating a bit faster but he tried to ignore all those things and focus on the right way of cutting chicken. That what’s the most important.  
The moment was short because soon Lance stepped back and asked if he got it. Keith nodded his head hoping he wasn’t blushing. Stop it gay thoughts. He tried making same moves Lance was doing before and looked at the other boy expectantly. Cuban boy smiled widely and gave thumbs up.

-That’s really good! Told you I’m a great teacher.

Smug face Lance gave Keith made him laugh. He actually learned something new! And he did it well! And he learned it from Lance!

-Yeah, whatever.

And they shared one more happy glance before doing the rest of the dish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been some time haha, I’m really sorry. I don’t know what happened but I’m back ^^ I will try writing normally now so not an update after four months :’) Hope you’ll bear with me ^^  
> See you soon :)8


	6. We match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm back, more notes at the end C: Enjoy this something, maybe it'll bring back some summer memories :') This one's a little longer too and I'm proud of that ^^

Keith and Lance took ready BBQ chicken with vegetables in foil packs and went in campfire’s direction to put them in fire to cook. The sight that met them was pretty adorable in Keith’s opinion. Children were in different positions and groups scattered around the fire. Never too far away, so the light could easily reach them and make their work visible. Little hands and fingers were carefully picking colorful beads and linking strings in many fancy ways. Their creativity was really showing up. The boys had to navigate carefully between tiny bodies too preoccupied with bracelets to move. When they finally put all of the food in the hot flames they sat down on one of the logs together. Not too close of course. 5 feet apart cause they’re not gay, nuh-uh. Girls were helping some of the younger kids but it didn’t seem like anyone else was needing their assistance. So they just watched the kids.

Keith’s never had a lot of occasions to be with children. None really. But watching them was rather interesting. The way some were thinking about what color to chose and stuck out their tongues or scrunched up noses lost in their thoughts not making a smallest sound. And how other were beaming with excitement, talking and laughing, not caring what colors and shapes they take as long  as they have fun. Kind of just like adults. Okay, that was stupid, it’s called personalities Keith, every human has one of those. But it’s true that with kids they show more explicitly. But again world has a weird impact on them, the way they’re sometimes so different when they grow up.

Keith glanced at Lance who was talking with Sophie (when did that happen?). What kind of kid was Lance? What was his family like? Big. That’s all he knows. Was he always so happy and full of himself? Curiouser and curiouser said Alice. He really did not know Lance at all. Well… it worked both ways actually… He’s known Lance for 4 years but they never were really close. Same with Pidge and Hunk. Huh. Always spending time together yet knowing so little about this group. Well, he was kind of a fourth wheel. That doesn’t make any sense from the logical point of view since four is a pretty good number of wheels to have, but as a metaphor everything makes sense. He will always remember when Shiro forced him to get a social life.

 

***

 

Here he is. 16 years old. Name: Keith Kogane. Status: orphan and a loser, alone the whole middle school and expecting no more from high school. Friends: none. Except Shiro. But he’s 7 years older than him, so the ripe old age of 23. How they became friends? Simple. Shiro wanted some experience with kids so he could be a teacher, science teacher if somebody cares. What better place to find kids than orphanage. That’s how they’ve met and grew pretty close actually. He helped Keith through middle school, but now Shiro insisted that the boy has to find friends. Problem was, Keith did not know how to make friends, how to act so to be socially accepted or even look remotely nice. Come to think of that, maybe that’s why nobody wanted him.

He gave a heavy sigh of surrender and climbed up the stairs. He opened big doors and went down the long hall. Tons of other students were around him. Shouting, laughing, greeting each other after the holidays. Well there were some with heads as low as possible or almost hugging walls just not to get noticed by… someone. Bullies? Probably. Keith just can’t wait to join them and hide for next three years.

Since he was a little earlier, not wanting to make bad first impression, he went outside to the little place for student to sit. Some grass, few trees. Nothing special but it was nice. And even though he hated the thought, he really didn’t want to disappoint Shiro. So he started to think of a way normal human beings start a conversation. And that’s also the reason why he felt a pain in his head when he hit something, why he fell and why this something shouted a loud and annoyed:

-Hey! What the hell dude! Watch where you’re going!

Keith rubbing his forehead looked a little bit up to see a tanned boy in a white top crop that screamed “It’s a Shakira thing, you wouldn’t understand” in vibrant pink color. He had some shorts in a pastel color between purple and blue that were pretty high on his waist so not to much of the stomach was exposed. The legs were covered with pastel yellow and white striped knee socks. Two little barrettes that matched his shirt and shorts in color were standing out from smooth dark brown strands of hair. If Keith would be in a different situation he would have thought that this is definitely not an outfit that was okay with school rules. But because he wasn’t in different situation he just stared at the stranger’s scrunched up nose and frown and thought the only right thing the person can think in that situation. “God damn, he looks hot as fuuuuuck”.

-Not even a sorry? Really?

Strangers even bigger frown and now raised eyebrow reminded Keith that he indeed wasn’t acting properly if he wanted to make friends.

-Um… Yaeh! –He said a little too loud, Jesus why did you do that.- I mean yeah, I mean I’m sorry. I’m very sorry I just wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. I’m… I’m sorry.

His head fell in shame. Ugh. He cringed inside. At least he hoped it was just inside. Why was he such a loser?

But what came next actually surprised him. A small chuckle rang through the air. His head snapped back up. And there in front of him, sure was the same weirdly dressed boy but with a smile and hand reached out to help him get up.

-I’m sorry too, I didn’t know you’d get so worked up about this. Just ya know, first day of school isn’t really the best and there’s so many jerks around. Ugh.

-Tell me about it.

Keith smiled back at him. Boy quickly reached out his hand to him to shake it.

-Name’s Lance. And I suggest you watch out next time. Not everyone is so nice and kind as me.

Smug smile, proud pose. Ugh… what? Where did that nice boy with sweet smile went? Excuse me, has anybody seen him?

-Suuure, thanks for advise… I guess.

Lance eyed him for a while judgmentally.

-Ummm… What are those clothes?

Keith surprised looked at his ripped black jeans and black hoodie. Yeah not the most original outfit but it was pretty standard. Well suited for school at least. Did this guy see himself in the mirror though? And even that was supposed to be just in his mind, the absurdity of Lance’s statement made him say it out loud.

-Dude, did you see yourself in the mirror?

That was probably not a good idea judging by the ugly look he received.

-It’s called. Fashion. Originality. Personality.

Ever one of those words were followed by a new dramatic pose and sadly Keith had to admit they were also pretty graceful.

-But I do understand those aren’t things EVERYONE gets. You have to be special and have a gift. Don’t worry, I’m not mad, I’m very understanding.

That smile. That grin. So full of shit. Looking at him down like he was some kind of prince giving mercy to a peasant. Oh, that smile pissed him off. And little did Keith know it’s gonna still be pissing him off four years later.

Just when he was about to say or do something that probably would not end well (read: with fight, visiting principal and a very disappointed Shiro) two figures came into the scene.

The smaller one with glasses on said with a monotonous voice:

-Leave him alone Lance and don’t make a scene. Do you want a repeat from last year?

The all might visibly frowned at that.

-I don’t. BUT. I wasn’t making a scene Pidge! I was just meeting new people, making friends. FRIENDS. Do you know that word.

So called “Pidge” rolled their eyes.

-So why that emo gay boy looks like he wants to murder you? By stabbing you repeatedly with a dagger.

-I’m not emo!

He would scream “I’m not gay”, but what’s the point in lying.

-Shush mullet, adults are talking.

Lance waved at him not sparing him a glance.

-Mullet? Really?

But neither Lance nor Pidge noticed Keith anymore. They were currently having a very heated conversation about something and Keith was pretty sure he heard something along lines “That’s so specific because I feel this dude and want to do same thing every day”.

And that’s when the last person patted him on shoulder. A rather large and tall guy with darker skin but surprisingly sweet voice.

-Don’t worry, Lance is always an asshole but he’s actually a great guy. And Pidge is just Pidge, annoying but very clever and don’t mess with them. You just have to get used to it.

WAIT. Get used to it meant that he would be spending more time with them. He never said he wanted that! He doesn’t! Those people are so weird!

But the guy smiled at him kindly and gave him a fist bump.

-I’m Hunk. Welcome to our small Voltron team.

 

***

 

Keith smiled at the memory. It was fun to remember now, it was really terrifying back then though. But it worked out. Sure, the rest was a lot closer since they knew each other for longer, were comfortable together and had time to meet more often than Keith did. But it was still an amazing pack of friends. “Voltron” team. That’s how they called them. Pathetic? Yes. Was the name taken from an old cartoon? Yes. Does that make it even more pathetic? Definitely yes. But when you think about, pathetic is a pretty good word to describe them. In a good way. Pathetic, weirdos, freaks, they didn’t care, they were just themselves.

Fun fact! Lance has never asked him what his name was, Hunk was the first to do that. It’s not really that surprising, is it? What did surprised Keith is how fast he has been accepted into the group. They took him almost immediately and to this day he doesn’t know why. When Shiro discovered Keith has found some friends he of course wanted to meet them and that’s how he kind of became part of Voltron. He was like dad of the group. And like Keith’s older brother.

-Hey dude.

Loud voice right next to him was soon followed by him jumping up and almost falling off the log. Almost. But Lance quickly caught him and helped to sit back up.

-Jesus man, your ability to hurt yourself every second is really concerning.

-Very interesting, ‘cause normally it doesn’t happen so often as here. With you.

-Don’t bring me into your coordination problems! Even in school almost every day you have some kind of cut or bruise.

-Well I!...

Keith clenched his jaw a little bit. Okay, so  MAYBE it was true Keith was able to hurt himself almost everywhere. Even since he was a kid he had to have at least one bandage somewhere on his body. But that all was simply because he was always doing something, fighting classes, riding a motorbike, skateboarding, working in grocery shop or at car workshop, walking dogs, helping neighbors in garden or with small repairs. He had a pretty busy life and you may think that he liked to help people. Don’t fool yourself kids, Keith hates humans, he just takes every opportunity to earn some money.

-I can’t argue with that.

The victorious smile on Lance’s face definitely made him regret admitting that.

-Whatever, I was just lost in thoughts.

-What were you thinking about?

Curiosity gave Lance’s sea-blue eyes a sparkle. And from that close they looked really beautiful. No homo though. Just bro appreciating bro. Really though, no wonder he could swoon so many girls. Okay, SOME girls. If he was using some stupid pick up lines and the girl was not desperate enough to fall for them, then even his prettiness couldn’t work magic. Honestly why was he even using pick up lines? He does have some good looks and not the worst personality and could probably get more girls if he was just acting normal.

-Keith?

Oh, he wasn’t responding for too long, say something.

-Eh, just remembering how we first met.

Lances face got even brighter than before.

-Gaaaasp! You remember Keithy?!

-Lance that was just four years ago, I’m not a grandpa. Also, wait, Keithy?

-Yeah, but it was just day as any other, you could have forgotten it.

-It wasn’t, it was stressful as hell. Of course I remember.

-Oh! I had SUCH a good outfit that day! Do you remember that?!

Excitement and expectation on Lance’s face was bigger than Keith has ever seen. Of course he remembered the outfit! Lance look absolutely gorgeous in it! But did he want HIM to know that. NO. Lance didn’t need to know that Keith’s 16-year old gay ass heart almost fell for him that day. Emphasize almost. It was great until he opened his mouth.

-Of course not. Do you really think I have enough memory to remember your every outfit?

Keith felt regret as soon as Cuban’s boy’s face dropped and instead was replaced with shame and disappointment quickly and badly covered with a smile.

-You’re right, I just liked it a lot at  that time, some cringy teenage clothes. It’s not like I still have them.

Before the conversation could go in another direction Cindy hopped on the log and sat between the boys with a huge grin. Lance’s face of course started beaming with happiness again.

-Hey princess, what’s up?

-I made bracelets for you and Mr. Grumpy!

-My name is Keith, Cindy.

-I know! But Lance always calls you those funny names and I like them better.

Keith sent a nasty look in Lance’s way to which he got a response in a form of a smirk. Before a fight could break out (and that for sure would have happened) the girl took Korean boy’s pale hand and slipped a really well done bracelet on his wrist. It was made with black strings and beads with the single red star in the middle. Soon almost the same-looking bracelet was on tanned wrist with the only difference being colors, string and beads were white and the star blue. Keith’s eyes were carefully inspecting the gift. It was lovely and made very well, especially for such a small kid.

-It’s really fabulous Cindy. I love it. Thank you.

The warm smile appeared on his face and the girl seemed to be satisfied with that. She turned to Lance, who ruffled her blond hair and gave a motivational:

-Good work kiddo.

Then she ran off to her friends because spending time with some old guys probably wasn’t so interesting for her. Keith glanced at Lance. He was looking very carefully at the present with a small smile. He noticed the other’s stare and brought his hand up in the air.

-We’re matching mullet.

Keith looked at his own wrist and put it next to Lance’s. There was no doubt the bracelets were a pair. He looked at his friend and returned the smile softly.

-I guess we are.

His chuckle was stopped by Lance throwing himself at him.

-Awwww! Friendship bracelets!

Keith rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. The idea of friendship bracelets was absolutely childish but also dangerously adorable. That he won’t say out loud of course. Come on, the bracelets were just really pretty.

***

After everybody has finished the meal there wasn’t any time for other activities that evening, so children and caretakers headed out to bathrooms nearby to wash themselves and then went back to their own tents. No playing or talking, just sleeping. But it shouldn’t be a problem, seeing how kids were barely walking and their eyelids seemed awfully heavy.

Keith and Lance were going back to their tent after saying last goodbyes to Sophie and Samuel. It was a nice quiet evening. Little sounds of nature, animals, water and trees, could be heard from all around. Keith thought how nice it would have been if they were here alone. No kids to take care of, no screaming, laughing, talking. Sure they were lovely but that wasn’t something Korean boy was used to. Noise all the time. He needed some time to rest from that. Would the night provide enough of peace? Hopefully. Lance didn’t seem to mind. He looked like a fish in the sea, being at the level of those children. That may have sounded like an insult (and maybe was supposed to be a little bit) but that was true. He was just as energetic and full of life as they were. The opposite of Keith. And now they’re spending night together. In one tent. Small, closed space. Just perfect.

-So how are you enjoying yourself Keith?

Cuban’s boy’s voice was hushed as he didn’t want to disturb the sleep of kids. Or maybe he liked the quiet too.

-It’s okay. The place is wonderful. And children aren’t as bad as I thought.

-Well that’s very good.

Lance smiled looking like he was truly content with what he heard.

-Aaaand here’s our little home.

They stopped in front of the tent. From what Keith has seen it had just one room. It was the usual size but Keith wasn’t sure how comfortable it will be for the two of them since they weren’t exactly besties. At least from Keith’s point of view. After those “friendship” bracelets Lance was probably ready to tell they’re almost married, expecting their second child and buying a grave together.

While those thoughts  were running through Keith’s mind, Cuban boy started to take off his Spider-Man t-shirt. Okay so THAT’S happening. Keith MAY have blushed a little. Lance’s body was… better than he expected. Under tanned skin you could definitely see some muscles, not the typical “work out for dem abs” muscles, they were more… natural? The “I’m fit and I like sports since forever” kind. Keith was slightly uncomfortable. He wasn’t really used to showing too much of his skin and vice versa. He usually kept that for his lovers who he trusted (used to trust, they were all douchebags in the end). He wasn’t the fun of swimming or beaches because of that. He was more closed off and sensitive than people thought, judged on his clothes and attitude. Sure, he was the first to get into a fight and get into trouble but love of any kind was something he did not know how to deal with. Breaking someone’s nose was no problem, breaking someone’s heart was something he hated the thought of. Because he had his broken many times. Horrible judgment of people left many scars on his confidence and dealing with emotions. He should have known that those big, bad guys were not for him. He was always expecting protectiveness, kind of like from Shiro, but it always ends in the same way. Him caring too much about the other person to see the abuse. Oh well, that’s life.

-I advise you to take off some stuff, it’s gonna get really hot inside, believe me.

Keith snapped back to reality to see Lance getting rid of his jeans too and hopping into the tent with the sleeping bag. The temperature was pretty high (like it normally is in summer, duh) so.. here goes nothing. Pants off, hoodie too… he’ll stay in his black “Ew, people” t-shirt tough. When entering the tent a smell of new material and some of Lance’s perfumes hit him. It was already a little warmer inside than outside and he wasn’t really excited to see how hot it could get in there throughout the whole night. He got in his sleeping bag but he started to think that maybe sleeping just ON it will be a better idea and that may prevent him from boiling and dying before he can even legally drink alcohol.

-Staying in shirt? Too embarrassed mullet?

Lance smirked at him from the other side of the tent which wasn’t really that far so it was more like from next to him.

-You wish. It’s just not so easy to get me naked as you apparently.

-Oh, I’m more than happy to bless you with my beautiful body.

Keith rolled his eyes, it’s amazing that Lance’s ego was able to fit in here with them. A loud yawn filled the small space.

-Well, I don’t know about you but I’m tired! So I hope you don’t mind going to sleep princess of darkness.

-No, I don’t. Maybe it’s hard for you to believe but I’m a human too and therefor I need some rest.

-Okie dokie, get cozy ‘cause I’m turning the light off.

And with that the tent was covered with darkness. It was a pretty tiring day but Keith usually went to sleep later. Especially on holidays. So he might have some hard time falling asleep but that’s not something good old “laying until you finally will sleep” won’t solve. So that’s what he did. Surrounded by new sounds and no light he tried not to think too much about existence and how we’re all gonna die soon.

-Keith?

-Yes Lance?

Hushed tones broke through the silence.

-You know… If you don’t like it here you can always go back, nobody’s stopping you.

Well, Keith was surprised to hear that. Definitely not something he expected. Lance quickly continued.

-We can get you to city. I just… I know I kind of forced you to go, with the thing that I already signed you up and stuff, but you know we do have enough caretakers so like if you need to go back you can, I guess I just feel bad because I wanted you to have some good time but didn’t consider you might not like kids or you have something to do and you just came because you though you should and that’s very selfish from me and-

-Lance!

His talk which was getting quicker with every word stopped instantly.

-I DO want to be here. Do you really think I wouldn’t just say so if I didn’t want to go after so many years of us bickering?

-Well… Maybe you didn’t want to hurt my feelings? I mean even after you broke my nose I still believe you’re good on the inside.

-That was your fault Lance!

-No it wasn’t.

-It was!

-Em. No.

-IT!... Ugh, forget it. Lance I really did want to come and I’m very happy you invited me, okay? I did not feel pressured to do anything.

-Oh… Okay.

The silence fell again between them. Keith turned to lay on his side and since his eyes got used to the darkness now he could see the outline of Lance’s face. And Lance was looking right back at him. It was a moment of awkward staring until tanned boy smiled and turned around. Apparently that was the end of that talk.

-Goodnight Lance.

-Goodnight my samurai.

Keith eyelids started to get heavy and his mind slowly went fuzzy. Maybe that was the reason he didn’t notice the little and quiet “my” before his nickname.

 

 

 

 

Or he was just an oblivious idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "so not an update after four months" HAHAHAHA, oh what a cute thought past me :') So yeah I'm here, I never left and never will if someone is reading and cares :') But high school is giving me WAY more work than I expected! So I can't promise when the next chapter will come out. It may be next month or it may be when the summer holidays start. I don't know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ But I can promise you that there will be an update unless I'll die, which I'm not planning on yet but you never know XD   
> Okay also, I had to reread the old chapters and I was laughing at my old jokes... That's new level of pathetic :')  
> Catch me here if you have something for me or wanna talk ^^ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/veraki01  
> Have a nice day :)8


End file.
